With respect to manufacturing integrated systems and solutions, along with components, parts, and tools therein, there is a risk in production (and for aftermarket components) of counterfeit parts entering the supply chain. Counterfeit parts are produced from reverse engineering methods. As the reverse engineering methods make technology advancements, protecting sensitive intellectual property related to the integrated systems and solutions, along with components, parts, and tools therein, is in greater need.